Final Destination 6 Death's Picking
by stinkybeans16
Summary: After Jordan has a horrific vision of he and his freshman class getting in a bus accident, he panics and get's some of his friends off in time, saving their lives. But, that's all about to change. Each of his friends starts dying in horrific ways.
1. The Wheels on the Bus Blow All Out

It was mid winter in Chicago. It was soon to be Hell. "Man, I've been looking forward to this trip all year!", exclaimed Jordan. Jordan and the rest of his freshman class at McKinley High School were finally going to Springfield, Illinois. He and the rest of the class were inside getting ready for what would soon be an unforgettable event.

"I know! It's finally here!" his friend Nick exclaimed. Nick was one of Jordan's best friends. Nick was a questionable friend, but meant well. "Hey, I'm bringing my iPhone!", Nick said revealing it in his hoodie pocket.

"Dude, we're not suppose to bring that stuff with! It could get taken away!" Jordan protested.

"Relax! I'll keep it hidden and later on I'll put the headphones on and wear them under my hoodie. Problem solved!", he assured. Across the hall, Samantha, Emily, Jeff, and Jessie were also conversing about going to Springfield.

"So, we're going on a charter bus, right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah." Emily and Samantha both said simultaneously. Samantha and Emily were the best of any friends. They had known each other since practically preschool. Around first or second grade, Jessie was added to the best friend circle.

"Sweet! I've never been on one before! Hey, I got a lucky penny! Call it!" Jeff said as he flipped the coin in the air.

"Um, tails!" Jessie shouted. Jeff finally caught the penny and looked.

"Heads! Sorry!" They both shrugged. Jeff put the penny back in his pocket. In no time at all, everyone was lining up, and getting on the charter bus. Ice and brown slush completely covered the streets. On the bus, Ruth and Viviana sat together. They too, were best friends. They were talking about the new updates on their cell phone apps. Jordan was walking along the middle and sat at a window seat. Jeff and Jessie joined him. A boy named Sam sat at the end of the seat with Viviana and Ruth.

"Three to a seat everyone! Three to a seat!" Mr. Ren called out. Nick, Samantha, and Emily sat behind Jordan's seat. All the freshman were chattering amongst themselves. Jeff leaned over to look out the window. A small black kitten was walking along the sidewalk.

"Aw, I've never seen a cat THAT small before!", he exclaimed. Jordan looked out the window and smiled at the sight of the feline. The doors finally shut and the bus soon started moving. everyone applauded as it did. As they did, a red Jeep was on their left side was driving around like a maniac. The driver was clearly intoxicated, and threw one of his empty glass beer bottles right along the charter bus. The bus's tires ran over the shards of glass and were completely blown out. The entire left side of the bus gave one violent lean. That lean was all it took. The bus slammed down hard on it's left side. Everyone piled on top of each other. Some died from being crushed against each other. Cries and moans were heard through the fallen bus. Jordan was still alive. He had just enough energy to look out his window to see an on coming pickup truck. He let out a loud scream as the truck got closer. Just as it made contact, the bus was back on it's wheels. Jordan looked around. Everyone was fine. The bus started moving when Jeff spied a black kitten along the sidewalk. "Aw, I've never seen a cat THAT small before!", Jeff exclaimed.


	2. Horror Becomes a Reality

Jordan started to sweat profusely as his heart beat a mile a minute. He kept looking around the bus for some sort of explanation. "Get off the bus!" he cried. "Everyone get off. We're all gonna die!" He let out a loud violent scream, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Can someone please shut that bastard up?" Sam demanded.

"Get off. Now!" begged Jordan, ignoring Sam's remarks. Sam couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to Jordan and started tackling him. Jessie, Jeff, and Nick tried to pull the quarrel apart, only to be a part of it. Mr. Ren escorted Jordan, Jessie, Nick, Sam and Jeff off the bus. Emily and Samantha followed them. Mr. Ren glared at all seven students once they were of the bus. If looks could kill, those students would all be dead. His face was as red as a fresh apple.

"Walk back into the high school. Go into the principal's office. Think about what you've all done. You really ruined a special day!" Mr. Ren said as he walked back on the bus. The bus doors closed and drove way.

"No, no! Mr. Ren, Viviana, Ruth, everyone! Stop, please!" Jordan pleaded to no avail. He started sobbing. Emily approached him.

"Jordan, what was that all about?" asked Emily. Before he could answer, his worst fears came into reality. The bus only drove a couple meters away before running over what appeared to be shattered glass. The bus fell on its side. Just when the scene couldn't get more graphic, an oncoming truck ran itself right through the tipped bus. All seven survivors' jaws dropped. As the truck drove away nonchalantly, in big, red bold on the side of the truck read, "DESTINY".

"Dear Lord!" cried Samantha. She, along with the other six, pulled out her cell phone. Everyone either called a parent or 911. Ambulances were on the scene in less than ten minutes, but it felt like an hour. Paramedics pulled out all the charred bodies from the destroyed bus. There were no other survivors. Families raced in their cars to pick up the remaining freshman. It was going to be a long night.

Jordan could not fall asleep. It was almost 2:00 in the morning, but he just couldn't get those horrid images out of his head. He sat up from his camouflage covers, trying to contemplate everything that had happened earlier that day. He knew he and his friends had survived, but he didn't feel safe. He didn't feel safe for his friends either. He didn't know why. He figured he just really needed some sleep. Just as he was about to lay back down, he felt a chilling breeze. He looked over his left shoulder at the window. It was closed completely. Jordan ignored it and rested his head back on his pillow. His eyes just stared at the white ceiling before finally shutting. He fell asleep in hopes of tomorrow being a brighter day.


	3. The Ceremony

The very next day following the accident, a special service was held in the cemetery to honor the young lives that were lost. The pastor was quoting various scriptures from the bible. All seven survivors we're at the ceremony. Jessie, Emily, and Samantha were all together weeping hysterically in the front row. Jeff was standing over the grave of one of his now deceased friends. Sam just sat there with a blank face. Jordan sat beside a tree under the shade. Nick was just walking around looking at the different graves. Jordan sat under the tree until the service ended. As people exited, Sarah McLachlan's song "In the Arms of an Angel" started to play. Jordan just stood in the middle of the cemetery, not knowing where to go. That's when Nick walked up to him.

"You alright?" he asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Uh, yeah I- I'm fine." Jordan stammered. "It's just, it's an awful feeling when so many people you've known for almost all your life just die!" he confessed.

"But just remember, if it wasn't for you, seven more people would be dead. You saved us."

"Thanks, but I don't know if it's over."

"If what's over?"

"Death. I mean, remember that story about the dude who freaked out on the plane? He had a vision just like I did and got his friends off just before it exploded. Then, all his friends started dying. They started dying in the order they would of if they'd stayed on that plane. His vision was just like mine!"

"What are you saying, man?" Nick demanded.

"I'm saying…. jus- just try to watch out for signs, okay?' he pleaded.

"Damn, if you're right, I'm just gonna pray to the Almighty I'm not first!"

"I'm serious. Look, if you see anything that seems weird or suspicious or whatever, just call me or let me know! Okay?" Nick nodded. They both walked away, each hoping they would live to see tomorrow.


	4. Death's First Victim

Jeff left the ceremony once it had ended. He was pretty shaken up over it. He got inside his white sedan and started to drive off. He was the first of his freshman class to have a full driver's license. So, that made him pretty proud. As Jeff was driving, the radio started acting up, the hit song "Burn, Baby Burn" came on. He turned the knob all the way down on mute so he could concentrate on driving. He didn't notice that the back window on the left side was open a crack. A yellow van was driving along side of Jeff. The passenger in the van just flicked out their cigarette. The cigarette was blown by the wind right through the open window in Jeff's car. It was rested right between the back seats. Jeff never noticed the smoke coming from the back until he drove into a vacant parking lot. He smelled something. He saw dark gray smoke. He panicked. He attempted to open the door, to no avail.

"Damn!" he exclaimed. The smoke had now turned to fire in the back seat. Jeff could barely breathe and started coughing violently. With all his strength, he slammed his whole body against the door, opening it finally. Jeff jumped out of the car before the fire spread throughout the whole car. Jeff breathed a sigh of relief. He was able to run a couple meters away from the car before it exploded. A long wire from the now destroyed car flew through the air behind Jeff. It sliced right through his entire neck. Jeff just stood there, frozen. A red line of blood was seen all the way around his neck. Blood dropped from it. Soon, his head slid right of his body, hitting the ground hard. His headless body fell next. From the explosion of the car, a penny had landed right by Jeff's body, landing on heads.


	5. We Need a Plan

Jordan was resting at home in his living room. His mother was in her room resting, while he was sitting comfortably on the couch watching his favorite show, The Big Bang Theory. He had to do something to take his mind off of "recent events", and that was the best he could do. Jordan let out an exhale when his iPhone buzzed. He checked the caller ID, and saw it was Nick.

"Hello?", he answered.

"Turn on Channel 8 News." Nick said grimly.

"Why? What happened?" Jordan asked sounding concerned.

"Just do it!" Nick snapped back. Jordan grabbed the remote and turned it to Channel 8 just to catch the horrific story.

"Police are still investigating the cause of the fire, though it looks like nothing intentional. All that can be reported is all though fifteen year old Jeff Clark may have escaped the fire from his vehicle in time, he still tragically and horrifically lost his life when a wire was shot out from the destroyed car, heading right for the young teenager, killing him instantly. This is Joyce Kim for Channel 8 News."

"Oh, my God! Jeff is…. dead?" Jordan blurted.

"Yeah. Is, uh, is this what you meant by weird things?" Nick asked.

"Yeah. Do me a favor. Call up Jessie, Emily, Sam, and Samantha and have us all meet up at my place. I think we need to discuss some things."

"On it."


End file.
